Brian And Stewie In Cops
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Stewie and brian decied to eneyer into stewies favorite tv shoe cops.


**"Quahog Rhode Island, 4/7/2011"**

**"Griffins home 10:09pm"**

**"Stewie's bedroom"**

Brian is asleep near stewies crib until he is awoken by loud noises. What the hell brian said as he walked down stairs. Stewie was down stairs watching the t.v show cops while fixing his teleportation device. Stewie what the hell are you doing down here it's, 10 o' clock at night Brian asked. Oh good Brian, you see what's on television stewie said while pointing to the show cops playing. Yeah, that's cops so what Brian said. Well you see remember when We went to save myself from the past Stewie questioned Brian. Yeah, why Brian responded. Well apparently Bertram has created his own teleportation device, and has gone into the cops multiverse stewie said. Stewie that was back in season ten this is season eleven ok Brian said. Yeah but I guess after we defeated Bertram and left back home, he must have gone around the world to search for pieces to the device, so if we go into the cops multiverse we may be able to find him and give him what he deserves stewie said. Alright finish up, I'll be going to the bathroom and grabbing a quick snack before we go Brian said. Brian can you get me one too, I haven't had anything in like 4 hours stewie said. Yeah sure what what's it you wanted Brian asked walking into the kitchen. Uh it was the rainbow goldfish crackers stewie yelled. Stewie I don't see them, all I see is the original Brian yelled back. Ok then um go ahead and get me a bag of those stewie said, damn the fat man must have taken them. He, he, he I love goldfish, to smack that smile back goldfish peter whispered. Peter go to bed Lois yelled. Ok I'm going, I'm going, I'm coming peter said.

After Brian was done with his business Stewie had the device ready. Alright Brian step on stewie said, did you get those goldfish's I asked for. Yeah there right here Brian said handing Stewie the bag of goldfish. Ok now I turned down the volume cause the song that plays for this is Let The Good Times Roll by The Cars, and I don't want anybody to know where going stewie said. Alright Brian responded. Soon the device started and they where teleported into the tv. Oh, my head stewie said. Where are we Brian asked. Looking around the town looked familiar to Las Vegas Nevada. Well according to that map over there, and my gps we are in Las Vegas stewie said. What episode of cops do you think this could be Brian asked. Well there is one episode that I could think of and that's cops Las Vegas heat, which is a special edition of cops Stewie responded, but there is no time to joke around, Bertram must be here, cause we're ever my teleportation device goes it follows other teleportation devices. Ok well where could Bertram be Brian asked. Ah we meet again old enemy Bertram said walking out of the shadows of a alley way. Huh Bertram stewie said, but that can't be I killed you. Yes but not completely, you see when you shot me with the arrow and left I want fully dead. You left one of your uranium sticks behind, so I set across different countries looking for certain pieces to build a teleportation device Bertram said, now that you know it's time for me to get revenge, guards take the dog away. Two secret undercover government came to collect Brian and take him to the venetian hotel. Brian, brian no Stewie cried. Don't worry Stewie your friend will be ok in space Bertram said. Well isn't there a way to save him Stewie asked. Well yes there is, you simply go to the basement of the hotel and walk right through the door that says space launch Bertram said.

Thanks, Stewie said. Of course though the venetian was really not that far, he was just at the mirage hotel, and right down the road was the venetian. Ok well um hey maybe we can go back to Rhode Island and kill Lois stewie said. Sure, I mean you are supposed to be my brother Bertram said. Yes well is there a pass. Password yes Bertram said as he finished stewies sentence. What's the code Stewie said. 702 the area code for Clark county Nevada. Thanks, don't worry Brian I'm doing to save you stewie said running to the venetian. In the venetian the undercover government tied Brian up to the rocket which had a fourty minute timer set. Let me go Brian yelled. Sorry we don't take orders from a dog, we just shoot them in space agent josh said. Well if you let me go, I'll buy you guys 279 nights at the mgm hotel Brian said. Well ok agent josh said as he unties Brian. Thanks, here is a $500,000 dollar mgm card Brian said as he escaped. Hey wait brian agent josh said. Yeah Brian said. You need a ride to your friend right agent josh said showing Brian his 2008 Lamborghini. Um yes Brian said as they both hopped in. Along the way they saw Stewie. Look over there Brian said, that's my friend Stewie. What the deuce stewie said, while walking up to the car, hey driver open the window. Agent josh rolled down the window to relieve himself and Brian. Huh Brian stewie said. Stewie this is agent josh he's saving us, so come on in the back of the car, go, go, go Brian yelled. Stewie ran over to where Brian was sitting and hopped in.

Quick, step on it josh Brian said. Where to agent josh asked. Quahog Rhode Island, but before we leave out of state are you a cop Brian asked. Yes I technically am, I work for the LVPD josh replied. Well again thanks for saving me and my friend Brian said. It's no problem, I had the same situation when I was a kid josh said. Really, what happened Brian said pulling out a note pad and pen. Well a man named David rock wanted to do an expirment where if a dog can go into space, and choose my dog Norman. He tied him up but one of his men named bob saved him and did the exact same thing what I'm doing now josh said. Wow so sad stewie said, so who was that other dude that had Brian. That was the same guy agent bob josh said. Where is he stewie asked. In the back seat josh replied. Stewie looked over to see bob sitting there. Aah Stewie screamed. Hi bob said. Well if your a cop then maybe we can track down Bertram and have him arrested Brian said. Not a bad idea, but sure, I need to head to the station anyway to pick up some clothes. Soon they where at the Las Vegas police station. Wow, never thought this place was any bigger stewie said. Alright you guys sit here any I'll be changing into my normal cop uniform josh said.

**"A Few Moments Later"**

Ah, ok now I suppose you guys wanna be cops to josh said. I wouldn't mind be your k-9 Brian said, sure I can be an assistant cop stewie said. Alright go to the chief and get your badge and belt and here's your uniform josh said.

**"After being prepared Stewie and Brian and josh where heading to the Vegas strip to find Bertram". **

**"Las Vegas Strip 6:47pm"**

Wow, Vegas is pretty with the lights on Brian said staring out the window. While looking out the window Brian spots a mysterious man that looks like Bertram walking towards the venetian. Oh shit josh said, that's bertsm. Well let's get him Brian said. I don't know, he's strong josh said. Oh for fuck sake let's get him Stewie yelled. Josh pulled his cop car over and pointed the gun at Bertram. Freeze josh yelled. Huh, agent josh what are you doing here Bertram asked. Not listening to you josh responded while clocking his gun. And is that the dog, I told you to kill him Bertram yelled. I'm not going to josh yelled back. Bertram began running but before getting any further. Brian fired 6-9 shots, all bullets hitting Bertram. Stewie ran over and fired 10-16 shots and josh just one shot. Well we did it, we finally killed Bertram stewie said. Yeah, but hey do you guys still need a ride home josh asked. No we have a ride thanks again josh Brian said. Anytime josh yelled.

Stewie and Brian hopped back on the teleportation device and headed back home to live their normal happy life.


End file.
